


PeePee

by Frusty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Omorashi, Pedophilia, Showers, Size Difference, Small Penis, Underage Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frusty/pseuds/Frusty
Summary: Max had finally come home after a long day of school. When David and him try to enjoy themselves, both of them got a little more then they bargained for.





	PeePee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey waz good. A self indulgent Maxvid fic, Because someone on my discord drew me some omo, and I died.

It had been a long day for Max- after having too stand in the hot weather of the zoo and then having too deal with other shitty brats in the aquarium. All too finish it off with a gay picnic.

He’d finally made it home to his and David’s shared house. Emotionally and physically drained, he flopped on the couch. Just as he pulled out his phone and opened a search tab, his midnight porn from last night started playing.

Max blushed as he quickly turned his phone off. He was in total fear- of his *dad*- David might’ve heard him. “David??? DAVID??” Max screeched out to the house. He seemed Lucky enough that the ginger hadn’t gotten home early. Max decided to switch off his phone and stand, stretching his little back.

Max felt a little pull in his tummy. He’d have to pee soon. Just as he was heading towards the bathroom, David barged in the front door. “Max! How was your field trip?” David put some groceries down on the front door.

“It was shitty, but everything is shitty.” Max grumbled. He’d completely forgotten about peeing, deciding to go help David with his bags. He picked up a bag of ham and brought it to the counter.

“So max, you wanna order pizza tonight? It’s payday and I don’t feel like cookinggg.” Although David’s tone made Max cringe, having some oily and unhealthy food sounded great right now.

Max nodded. When he finished putting the bags on the counter, David had already ordered some food. He started unpacking everything in the Walmart bags. Just as he finished the first one, long arms snakes around Max. “Come sit and tell me about your day Max.” A deep tone came from behind him.

Max felt his small dick twitch at the warmth in his ear. He slammed his hands gently on the counter. “David… maybe after pizza..” Max blushed.

David grinned and sighed. “Aight Max.” David helped Max unpack the rest of the groceries, and they took turns in doing their evening duties. Max fed the cat, David fed the dogs. David loaded the dishwasher, Max unloaded the dishwasher. By the time they were finished, the door bell had rang.

For Max, he had completely forgotten about his bladder for more then a hour. Despite the urge, he knew he could go until after dinner. David quickly paid the pizza man, before setting the Medium pepperoni pizza on the table.

Cracking open the box, Max ran from his spot on the couch and into the kitchen. “Ugh. It smells delicious.” Max grabbed two dripping pieces. David snorted at all the grease coming off the top.

“I hope it is delicious, Max.” Max ignored him in favor of scarfing the pieces down. David chewed his food fruitfully.

After they both finished, David threw away their plates and put the pizza in the fridge. He grabbed a cloth. “Hey Max, get in here.”

“Ugh finee.” Max trudged his full tummy into the kitchen, where David ran a wet wash cloth over his face. Max blushed at the care David put into cleaning him up. Eventually, the face cleaning went a different route.

David put the cloth on the counter. He rubbed his hand up and down Max’s cheek, then down to his exposed neck. Max squirmed. Before Max knew what was happening, David had picked him up and carried him into his room. Placing the boy on his bed, David stripped his jacket and shirt off.

Max knew he was forgetting something, but he ignored it in favor of letting the ginger man suck up his chest. Max kept Squirming. His body felt so good. He’d only done this twice before, both with David.

David sucked on the tan neck, every bit he could. He left hickies on Max’s chest, admiring the way they turned from red to purple. He sucked on the boy’s nipples. With his mouth he hooked on the left, his left hand hooked on the right, all the while he awkwardly used his right hand to tug off the smallest jeans.

Max moaned when he felt the tug at his jeans, already dying at the sensations going on in his chest. His little body was twitching at every touch it received. He gripped the ginger hair hard, as his body shook. “Oh god David.. I feels so fucking good.”

David moaned into the small chest. Eventually, he managed to pull off the boy’s pants and underwear. He moved lower. He eyed the slight bulge on Maxs lower belly. Had he gained weight? David couldn’t tell. Not that he cared, he only thought the boy to be cuter. David finally moved to his destination.

Before even touching the mini cock, David turned his head towards the soft thigh. Max looked a little confused, before sparks flew off his body. David was leaving small hickies on the baby fat of Max’s thighs. Max subconsciously squeezed the head between his legs.

Taking the hint, David moved up one, taking the smalls balls into his mouth. The softness tickled his mouth. “D-David, oh fuck- Fucking god!” Max’s body shuttered, as all his senses were collapsing in on themselves. Pure, blinding pleasure coursed through his entire being.

Before David could give him any relief, he had already let go and sat up. Max stared up in a confused haze. His brain was a mush of feelings and emotions his body couldn’t handle. It all felt so good, but something felt very off.

David slipped off the bed. He tugged off his work clothes and undies, then he kicked his shoes a couple feet away. Next came his signature neck tie- from his years at camp- but as he was pulling it off, he decided he wanted to keep it on.

He crawled back to where Max was sitting on his bed, eyes still in a daze and body weak. David hopped on the bed, putting the tip of his index finger to Max’s little dick. Hell, David could as far to say his finger was bigger then Max’s little dick.

Max whined. His little body shook with anticipation. Max made his big dopey eyes at David. The ginger grinned, before leaning back and using his long arms to grab out the lube.

David flipped the cap open with his thumb, letting the cold, slimy substance spread into his hand. He grabbed the base of his cock. David spread liberal amounts of lube on his cock, using almost a 4th of the bottle. Obviously, a important thing for David is to be gentle with his younger lover.

As for Max, who was impatiently waiting for David to hurry up. He kicked his little legs on David’s milky thighs from where he sat. “David…” Max squealed.

“Hurry up please.” Max subconsciously felt a need to hurry, even more then usual. But in his lustful haze he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

David grinned. He gave some slight prepping, but as he hit the third finger Max was done with waiting. “David, I swear to god if you don’t put your fucking cock in me right now, I’m gonna cut it off.”

David looked at Max sheepishly. He sighed, and then moved up to position his cock into the boy’s hole. Suprisingly to David, the cock slipped in without to much trouble, and the occasional squeeze on his cock. David moaned.

“Frick Max, that’s so good.” David give light thrusts, wanting to give the boy time to adjust to his girth. Despite this, Max wasn’t having it. Max hooked his ankles around David’s waist, (well as much as he could with his little legs) pulling him in quicker. Max thrust his hips up hard.

“Fuck David, faster please.” The ginger obliged, giving Max a couple of pounds, before slowing down again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt to the boy, but Max want it hard, and now.

Max kept up the grinding, before eventually grabbing the big hands on his waist and moving them down onto the sides of the bed. He pushed his back up in order to meet with the man’s weak thrusts.

“David, please. Just fucking wreck me.” After a couple of seconds, David finally got the memo. He thrusted faster, into Max’s tight ass. It felt so right. But also so wrong.

Max moaned out loud, trying to imagine him being like one of the girls in the videos he had watched a couple of months ago. David seemed to like it when he did.

He was right, because right after he let out a long string of moans, the man bucked into gear, setting a decent pase for Max. Max grinded hard into David’s dick. His belly felt so full, of greasy pizza and something else he still couldn’t put his finger on.

After a bit on hazed thinking, it finally hit him. But it was too late, because the ginger was peaking very soon. And there wasn’t anyway to stop him after all the begging- it was too late now. That wouldn’t stop Max from trying.

“David.. Stop! Im gonna piss. Im gonna piss!” Max tried to push the man away, only to find his hips being grinded into even harder.

As for David, his mind was in a soupy mix of lust and love. If Max had to “piss” that meant his baby was finally growing up! The excitement glided David’s mind. The fact that Max would soon grow into a younger man, getting taller and losing his baby fat made David’s heart explode.

David wanted Max’s first real orgasm to feel as good as he could. He bucked his hips as fast his skinny body would allow. He looked into the boy’s eye. Max seemed blissed, but also terrified. David was a little puzzled, but kept up anyway.

David watched Max’s dick as he thrusted in and out, snapping his hips. But instead of cum, fluid or pre, David watched as jets of yellow shot out of Max’s cock.

Imediately David stopped thrusting. He sat in shock. Max cried from where he laid. Thick jets of piss escaped Max, before eventually slipping into a steady stream that hit his small chest and dropped down his belly. Both boys watched in wonder. The piss almost seemed never ending. Neither said anything, the only noise in the room was the sizzle of Max’s piss, and the occasional hiccup and sob coming from the boy.

When the stream ended, David pulled out. Max began to cry harder. His face covered in a blush that lowered to his chest and spread to his ears. David looked at him pitifully.

“Ah- I’m sorry Max.” David tucked a hair behind Max’s Head. Before he could say anything else though, the tan boy interrupted him.

“David, you f-fuck! I said I was gonna piss!” Max cried hard, to the point David was scared he was gonna make himself throw up. David didn’t say anything. He just picked the boy up, and carried him into his bathroom.

Neither of them said anything as David sat the boy on the side of the tub. It was a shower combo, so David started the water from the shower head. Awkward silence filled the room as David adjusted the water temperature to a warm stream, giving a steamy clear in the bathroom.

The steam gave Max a subconscious calm. He sighed out as his crying ceased. David gave Max a little nudge. Silently they both stood in the shower together.

David took great care into picking the boy’s sponge off the rack. David put some warm water on it, the turned to the boy stood in the back of the tub. David quickly gave a Max a stream of water down his little body. Max sighed.

David unclasped the body wash, squirting some onto Max’s blue sponge. He bent down to the boy. He ran the sponge up and down Max’s body, on his back, then legs, arms, chest, belly, and finally David scrubbed the bottoms.

He took the shower head and washed out Max’s sponge. Then on to the boy. He ran the water across Max’s belly. And so on. When the wash was done, David flipped the water off. He exited the shower, grabbing a soft white towel.

Max glared at the man. Despite his anger, Max let David wrap the towel around him and dry him off. Max wasn’t gonna life- the wash made his tummy feel light. He still felt embarrassed, but less when he saw the concern in David’s eye.

David picked the boy up before carrying him to his bed. He lifted up the covers and peeled the sheets off the bed. He laid Max down on the bed, grabbing a blanket from the floor and tucking him into it.

“It’s alright Max. Go on and sleep. I’ll clean up.” David pet his head softly.

“But David.. it was me who peeded! I should be the one cleaning it up.” David sighed and pat the boy’s head again. He drug all the sheets and through them into the wash. When he returned, Max was dead asleep.

David wasn’t gonna lie and say that he didn’t feel awful about embarrassing Max like that. But for now, there’s a big spoon someone needed right now.

\- - -


End file.
